


The Sweet Vibrations Discovery

by Zenkindoflove



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenkindoflove/pseuds/Zenkindoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While cleaning, Sheldon discovers a box under Penny's bed that he probably should have never seen. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Vibrations Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the dirtiest fic I've ever written. I'm trying something new with my smut style, and I'm nervous about posting this but here goes nothing. This fic was written for the Fic-for-a-Fic Challenge that all-aboard-the-ship and I have set up with each other. Kyla, I expect your fic very soon. ;)
> 
> This is set sometime randomly in the show when neither Sheldon nor Penny is dating anyone (just to clear that up). Also - I'm a stickler for staying in character, and while I tried really hard, I won't lie to you. I wrote this porn for porn's sake. So Penny and Sheldon probably will be a bit OOC. Sorry 'bout it.

Sheldon and Penny had a non-verbal understanding that sometimes when Penny was at work, Sheldon came into her apartment to clean.

After the first time he snuck in, and then the second, and then the third, Penny gave into Sheldon's craziness and just stopped confronting him about it all together. Of course, she didn't mind the end result either. But actually extending him permission would be submitting to something inherently sacred to Penny: her privacy. And while she would turn the other cheek to Dr. Whack-a-doodle's crazy, she would not openly condone his behavior. Out of all the guys, she trusted that Sheldon would keep a safe distance from anything too intimate – like her underwear drawer. She made sure to at least keep an eyeball tally of the panties that remained. A single pair never went missing.

Sheldon found cleaning Penny's apartment relaxing. Even though usually he wouldn't concern himself with other people's homes, the frequency at which he visited her apartment stoked his anxiety until he found himself using his emergency key as soon as he saw her descending the stairs wearing her Cheesecake Factory uniform.

He was in the midst of one cleaning spree when he decided to check a place that he hadn't previously considered – under Penny's bed. The first few times Sheldon cleaned her place, he limited himself to the living room and kitchen. After a few of these situations, he soon spread to other areas of her apartment such as her bathroom and bedroom. While he understood that it was inappropriate to enter a woman's bedroom uninvited, after his first time tidying up the area, Penny did not stomp over and go "Junior Rodeo" on him. Sheldon determined this meant she was okay with this breach in privacy.

Up to this point, he had avoided some key areas. Two such areas were under her bed and in her closet since he understood these to be places that people hid things they didn't want others seeing. He would have kept with this code of ethics had the dust bunnies under Penny's bed not taunted him so viciously. Surprisingly, he didn't find too many items underneath so he decided to clean what he could. Pulling out some boxes, he found a large stash of batteries, some of which were unusual sizes that didn't fit with normal household appliances. Wondering why Penny needed so many batteries, he opened up the box that they were resting atop.

He closed it immediately when his eyes were assaulted with brightly colored, phallic shapes. Feeling his face redden and pulse quicken, he breathed in deeply, trying to calm his body's reaction. Curiosity getting the better of him, he opened the box again, peering inside.

Most of the objects he did not recognize. There was a round egg that looked like it was made of smooth plastic, a small pink cylinder in the shape of a bullet, a soft, jelly type ring with some large, pokey protrusion on it, and two larger objects that were shaped in what Sheldon could only deemed looked like penises. One was attached to a strange battery pack with buttons and dials. After close inspection, Sheldon determined that it also had a rabbit with ears extended, parallel to the shafts. The one that didn't have this was simpler in design, its only function appearing to mimic a male's sex organ.

The idea suddenly struck Sheldon that Penny used these objects to stimulate herself sexually. Beginning to hyperventilate, Sheldon closed the lid on the box and shoved the offending equipment back under the bed.

* * *

The objects that Sheldon found under Penny's bed plagued his mind for days.

He couldn't shake the idea that not only did Penny masturbate, but she used those tools in order to assist herself in the process. While Sheldon was not sexually experienced, he did have a basic understanding of human sexuality - though this knowledge never concerned him until now. It wasn't even that he didn't know Penny to be a sexual person. The number of men he saw leaving her apartment in the mornings told him that Penny was a woman who embraced her highly motivated desires. While he understood that masturbation was a natural act utilized by most humans (even himself), seeing the evidence of Penny's self-stimulation haunted him. Whenever she came over to the apartment, Sheldon always found an excuse to leave the room. Seeing her in the flesh only brought back memories of his visualizations where she was sprawled out on her bed, penetrating herself as she panted wildly.

Sheldon reached a breaking point one night after revisiting his fantasies. He wanted to avoid using this image of Penny as a climax inspiration, but once he began stroking himself wildly over his pajama bottoms, he couldn't stop. He came violently across his stomach at the thought of Penny screaming his name while fantasizing about him.

* * *

Penny took the first opportunity she could to confront Sheldon about his strange behavior lately.

"Hey Sheldon!" She called as she caught him entering his apartment as she was leaving hers.

Sheldon froze in place, glancing at her quickly before averting his eyes. "Penny."

He tried to make a quick escape.

"Oh no you don't!" Penny marched over causing him to freeze once more. "You need to quit avoiding me."

"I'm not avoiding you," Sheldon quickly stated.

"Yes, you are. And don't lie to me! I can see your eye twitching," Penny put her body between Sheldon and 4A.

_Drat._  Sheldon thought to himself as he felt a muscle spasm in his left eye.

Shooing him with her hand, Penny pointed at her door, "We're going to talk about this whether you like it or not. Go on!"

Sheldon felt close to fainting as Penny opened her apartment door, waiting for him to follow. He couldn't tell Penny the truth. And he certainly couldn't lie because she could always see right through his attempts at deceit.

"Penny," he pleaded. "I have work to do. I don't have time for this."

"You're going to explain yourself. The sooner you do, the faster you can get back to work."

Sheldon could tell he would lose this one. Sucking in a deep breath, he held his head high as he entered Penny's apartment, feeling his resolve crumble the closer he got to the couch.

"Sit," Penny ordered and Sheldon plopped down immediately. Penny sat adjacent to him, turning her body fully towards his but keeping a respectful space between them.

"Alright, spill. Why have you been avoiding me?"

Thinking quickly, Sheldon responded, "As a show of solidarity to Raj's selective mutism, I have taken a vow of silence when in the company of women."

Penny narrowed her eyes, "Yeah right."

"You're right, that's a lie," Sheldon tried to think of another excuse. "I have recently been stricken with an incurable… and that's a lie."

"Out with it," Penny's voice dropped, indicating her seriousness.

The pressure became too unbearable, "I found your box!" Sheldon spit out.

"My what?"

"Your box. The one under your bed that contains your… unmentionables," Sheldon squirmed as he averted his eyes to the floor.

Penny's cheeks flamed as she realized which box he referred to - the one with her sex toys. A hard ball of anxiety lodged itself in Penny's throat as embarrassment held her spine tight.

"Oh."

A long silence fell between them. Sheldon thought desperately of an escape plan while Penny tried to swallow her embarrassment and think of the most mature way to handle this situation. Sheldon was so wary about sex as it is. She didn't want to scar the poor boy.

"Look Sheldon," Penny began speaking, tucking her hair behind her ears nervously. "What you saw… well, that's private. But it's not something to be ashamed about. Those… things you saw… they're perfectly normal for a woman to have."

Even as Penny said the words, a harsh insecurity that had hung over her head for a long time cried inside of her. While in theory she agreed with what she said, her experiences with men's reactions to her collection were never rewarding. The worst was Kurt who felt personally accosted by the idea that she would own such things when she had him. He made her throw all of it away, and it took Penny a while after breaking it off with him to feel comfortable using them again. A lot of shame and humiliation clouded her association, and she has still never told anyone she dated after that she owns them, afraid of their rejection.

"I know this," Sheldon's mouth quivered as he darted his eyes up to her. "It was just… alarming finding yours."

Penny nodded her head, "I can imagine."

Another silence fell on them. Sheldon straightened his back, his earlier fears dissipating due to his confession.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked, still avoiding eye contact but facing her direction.

"Anything, sweetie."

"I'm just a little confused by some of the things I saw," Sheldon's ears reddened as he stumbled on his words. It was a rare sight to see Sheldon so befuddled with his use of speech. "Like the functional aspects of them. I just have a … scientific curiosity."

Penny tried really hard to not bury her head in the couch cushions. She had to be an adult about this. She had to set an example for Sheldon that talking about sex was not something to be embarrassed about.

"Well," Penny cleared her throat. "There is…. Um…. Well this one…." Feeling lost, Penny took an impulsive leap off her couch. "Come on, I'll just explain them to you."

Sheldon followed her with wild eyes as she walked towards her bedroom. Realizing where she was going with this, Sheldon hardened as he stood off the couch, thinking of seeing the toys again.

Nervousness shook Penny's hands as she reached under the bed to grab the box.  _This will be just like giving a sex education lesson_ , she thought to herself. She'd explain clinically and responsibly. Nothing to be embarrassed about.

As she set the box on the bed and opened the lid, the muscles in her abdomen tightened and a tingle shot through her thighs. Unsure of how to do this, she dumped the contents on her comforter as Sheldon stood cautiously by the wall, peering over to see.

"So um, this," she sorted her vibrators away from her dildo, "I think is fairly obvious what you'd use that for." She laughed nervously as she set the dildo aside.

"These," holding up her magic bullet and the egg vibrator, "They're for… um… outside stimulation."

"Clitoral," Sheldon corrected.

Penny's clit jumped in response as she heard the word roll off his tongue. "Uh… yeah."

"This," she held up her favorite toy – her rabbit. It always did the trick no matter what. "This is for both penetration and clitoral stimulation. It has a lot of different settings for the shaft and the ears."

The wondrous look in Sheldon's eyes did something to Penny's body as he gazed at the purple toy. Her nipples hardened and she moistened her lips with her tongue as she considered the strange, sexually charged situation she was in – and with Sheldon of all people. She almost felt stupid for going through with this, but the few steps Sheldon took towards her sped her heart as her fears dampened.

"I see," he said. Sheldon moved closer to her, worried that she could see the evidence of his arousal from this situation. As she explained the toys' functions, he imagined her using them all. Seeing her body on display now, with her tiny Hello Kitty shorts and red tank top, he could so easily imagine her as his fantasies had conjured in the past few days.

"And this?" he gestured to the last remaining item on the bed.

Penny let out a nervous laugh as she noticed the vibrating cock ring, "Oh that. Well, that one you don't really use by yourself." And she still hadn't since she purchased it.

Penny couldn't help but look down at his pants as she said this. She noticed the strained bulge extending to his hip.  _Oh shit_ , she exclaimed in her head.  _Sheldon has a deal_!  _And a large one too_ …

Sheldon's eyes trailed over her body once more. He noted the small protrusions of her nipples poking through her tank top. He understood that women's nipples responded in this way to either cold temperatures or sexual arousal, and judging by his standards, Penny's apartment felt warm. Could it be possible that she found this situation as erotic as he did? He initially interpreted her blushes as embarrassment, but now he began to reconsider.

Penny licked her lips as she looked up at Sheldon. He stood close to her now, and she saw that he was staring at her body. Sheldon almost never looked at her this way. There were times, like when they first met and then an occasional glance here and there, but otherwise, Penny would have assumed that he never paid attention to her appearance, much less her womanly attributes. Feeling caught, Sheldon moved his head up and locked eyes with Penny. They stood that way for several inhales and exhales, an electric charge sizzling around them in this developing purgatory, both waiting for the other to say something. Sheldon's erection throbbed in his pants, harder than he ever remembered. Penny clenched her thighs together, teasing her pulsing nub as she considered what would usually happen in a situation such as this. This was not any kind of look – especially not one you shared with your neighbor and close friend. Sheldon's face reminded her so much of how men looked at her when they were about to throw her on the bed. She felt excited and nervous seeing this new side of him.

"So…" Penny tried easing the tension. "That's that." She looked down at the bed again, considering what to do next. Leaning forward, she began collecting the toys to put away.

"I want you to show me," Sheldon blurted out. Even he was surprised at his momentary loss of inhibition. His heart rate accelerated and his vision blurred as he tried to quickly think of a way to take it back.

Even as her wetness pooled in her panties, Penny reflexively questioned his proposal, "You… you want me to show you?"

Sheldon couldn't speak or move. All he could do was stare and wait for her answer.

Penny could only think about the craziness of this situation. This was Sheldon.  _Sheldon!_  He was supposed to be asexual. He was supposed to be off limits. And most of all, he was supposed to be disgusted with this discovery, not tantalized or curious. Even if he wasn't fitting his own pattern, she expected him to fit the pattern of other men before him. Even as Penny screamed these explanations to herself, another part of her brain imagined lying on the bed, pulling her shorts down as he stood over her and watched. A warm rush of liquid oozed from her center as her clit tingled in anticipation. Why was she so turned on by this?

Her silence and shocked expression wilted Sheldon's guard as he considered the irrevocable damage he had just done to their friendship. This was the one thing she was never supposed to know. She couldn't know that he thought of her in this way, but he was responding foolishly and thinking with his penis just as he despised in other individuals of his sex. As the mortification set in, Sheldon turned away from her, breaking eye contact. Looking towards her bedroom door, he took a step forward to make his escape.

"Wait!" Penny stopped to him. Sheldon turned sharply, taking in her wide-eyed, fearful expression.

"Okay," she whispered and nodded her head.

Sheldon watched her, mesmerized as she pulled her shorts down her firm, tan legs. Even though her nerves were shot, Penny channeled the Big Ol' Five she knew herself to be. Kicking her shorts off her feet, she back crawled onto her bed never breaking eye contact as she propped herself up on her pillows. Her panties were hot pink, and Sheldon noticed that there was nothing covering her backside. Slowly, Penny raised her hips as she pealed her thong away from her body. Leaning forward, she picked up the pink bullet and pressed the button.

The sharp, buzzing of the toy caught Sheldon off guard. He calculated the frequency of its waveform as Penny spread her legs and slid the bullet down her body. Sheldon took in the sight of her wet, pink labia, glistening with her arousal in the dim light of her room. Her vulva was shaved bare and her pubic mound was thick and pronounced. He watched as she rolled the vibrator over her hooded nub and down in between her folds. The tip disappeared as she reached her center and he panned his vision out to see her biting her lip as she watched his reaction. She continued this cycle for a few more rotations, spreading her wetness around generously as she opened her legs wider for him. She teased her clit and her hole, warming herself up for her next move.

Sheldon let out an audible whimper when she turned the bullet off, worried that that was the only thing she would show him. He watched closely as she grabbed the purple rabbit. Penny's heart raced at the intense stare Sheldon watched her with, his eyes following her movements closely and never darting away. She steadied the head of the rabbit at her entrance. She looked down at his hard dick still strained in his pants as she plunged the toy inside of her.

Sheldon gasped as Penny's lips encased the purple shaft. She slid the vibrator in effortlessly, pressing it until the firm ears of the rabbit poked her clit. Centering her nub between the ears, Penny fingered the controls, finding the button she was looking for.

The familiar high frequency rang Sheldon's eardrum as she turned on the toy. He could barely see the rabbit ears moving at the speed of their vibration, but Penny throwing her head back in pleasure indicated to him that she could feel it. She always came quickly when she used the rabbit, having to fight off her orgasm if she wanted any kind of in depth fantasy. When she tossed her head forward again, the dark hooded stare of Sheldon's eyes from across the room made her clit hum along with the bunny ears. Mewling, she called him over, "Come closer."

In a trance, Sheldon took a few steps forward, stopping when his knees reached the bed. At this proximity, he could see the stretching of her vagina around the shaft of the vibrator and the fast pace of the ears wiggling her clit back and forth.

"Do you see the arrow button pointing up?" She asked, lightly panting.

Sheldon tore his eyes downward, locating the button immediately. He nodded his head.

"Press it," she ordered.

Sheldon gulped. He didn't intend to be an active participant in this, but the thought occurred to him that he could somehow contribute to Penny's pleasure without even having to touch her. Though her skin looked warm and inviting, he knew he wasn't ready to cross that boundary.

Leaning over and hovering his pointer finger precisely over the button, he pressed down.

His ears picked up on the increase in the buzzing sound and Penny moaned loudly in response.

"Oh, oh, yes, again. Do it again."

Sheldon pressed the button again, watching as all the lights lit up, which he assumed indicated this was the highest setting.

"Fuck!" Penny groaned, throwing her head back on the pillow. He watched her thighs shake as she curled her toes, her clit quivering as she panted loudly.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, yes!" She grabbed the bottom of the toy and applied more pressure onto her swollen nub. Her thighs twitched as she lifted her hips, letting out a high pitched squeal as she peaked. Sheldon watched in fascination as she closed her eyes and moaned through her orgasm. Her body quivered as she circled the ears against her. He noticed that her clit had enlarged, engorged with blood.

Bending down, Sheldon tentatively balanced his knees on the bed as he approached her. Still biting her lip, Penny noticed his actions and then nodded her head encouragingly.

Sheldon examined the controls at the bottom of the toy. The arrows seemed to control the frequency at which the vibrator moved, but another, nondescript button caught his eye. Curiously he pressed it. Another sound sang in chorus with the buzzing. He noticed the shaft of the toy began spinning inside her.

Sheldon experimented with the controls of the toy, using Penny's reactions as his guide of what felt right. After a few trials, her panting indicated that she liked it best when the rabbit and the shaft moved at their highest settings. Settling on this, he grabbed the end of the toy and pressed the ears more firmly against her. Penny bucked her hips in response.

"Oh, god, yes! Sheldon!" she called out to him.

Hearing his name fall off her lips caused Sheldon's dick to twitch in his pants. Holding it with his other hand, he bounced the ears in a steady motion off Penny's clit as he watched her climax again.

Her climax this time hit her fast but she held onto it for a long time, bouncing back on Sheldon's movements. She opened her eyes in the middle of it, seeing that his stare was focused on her face. Whimpering, she rotated her hips along with her orgasm, holding his eye contact through the entire duration.

Sheldon kept up the pressure on Penny as he squeezed his head rhythmically through his pants. The next orgasm that hit Penny, he groaned along with her, wishing desperately the he could stroke himself to climax as well.

Penny noticed the pained look on his face and she turned her eyes down to his hand holding his hard-on.

"I want to see you, too," she said to him with her eyes half closed. She nodded her head forward, indicating exactly what she meant.

Sheldon pulled back a bit on the pressure of the toy, stunned at her words. A paranoid thought of mind-reading occurred to him, but he shook that theory away immediately. Worried about what this might lead to, Sheldon spoke with hurried words, "Okay, but no touching."

Penny nodded her head enthusiastically, not caring what stipulations he had as long as she could see him. She had been eyeing that bulbous shape this whole time, and she wanted nothing more than to know what exactly Sheldon was packing.

Sheldon used his free hand to pull down his zipper and undue the button of his pants. Pulling down his briefs along with his pants as far as his knee-sitting position allowed his dick sprang from the confines, tingling in the open air of Penny's room. Penny gave an involuntary moan as she took in the sight of his cock. She had this strange idea that it would be proportional to his body, long and skinny. And while he was above average in length, Penny was surprised by the thickness. His girth was the fattest at the base, extending in a straight fashion until it coned more at the top. She noticed he was uncut, his foreskin pulled back tightly to reveal the purple tint of his head. As he wrapped his fist around his shaft, her pussy tightened around the toy, the rotating head brushing against her G-spot.

Sheldon stroked himself as he applied more pressure to Penny's clit. It surprised him how before, she could barely keep her eyes open, but now she couldn't tear her gaze away from his slow stroking. He never thought that women would be interested in the sight of a man masturbating, but the soft pink in Penny's cheeks and the hard pebbling of her nipples indicated to Sheldon she liked what he was doing to himself very much.

The next orgasm that hit Penny was the shivering, silent kind. She held her mouth open in a silent scream and her body pulsed and quivered along with the beating in her clit. Her muscles were tense around the vibrator, and the shaft whined as it tried to move against her clenching.

Sheldon picked up his pace as she came, his foreskin moving fluidly with his hand as his pre-cum lubricated his movements. Penny wanted so badly to be the one touching him, but Sheldon had asked her not to. In fact, he hadn't even touched her yet and Penny felt the loss in that moment. She wanted it to be his fingers, face, and tongue pressed against her. She wanted it to be his cock pushing deep inside her.

As Sheldon caressed himself, he felt a primal need to bury himself to the hilt in to her wet pussy. He wanted it to be her that clenched him tightly, pulling him until he spilled his seed as he groaned out her name. He could tell it was an instinctual need, but his fear of contact still kept him at bay. He looked over to the pile of toys again, thinking of an idea.

He pulled the vibrator out of her slowly, feeling the strength of her muscles gripping on the toy. Once out, Penny almost protested in frustration, but then she saw him picking up her dildo instead. Her dildo was larger than the vibrator and eyeballing it, close in size to that beautiful dick that bobbed against Sheldon's abdomen. Penny eagerly opened her legs wider, waiting for him to plunge it into her pussy.

Sheldon centered his mind, channeling his need to be inside of her into the rubber penis in his hand. Pressing the head to her hole, he worried how it was going to fit inside of her. Squeezing himself, he took a deep breath and pressed firmly forward. Penny groaned, taking the dildo in stride. She imagined it was him entering her, and that relaxed her walls to the penetration. Sheldon kept his eyes trained to the toy as it disappeared, her wetness seeping out as her lips stretched around the width of it. Once he was a fair distance inside but still had room to hold the end with his hand, Sheldon slid it back, examining her juices that coated it. He listened closely as she sucked in a breath, holding it until he made his next move. When he pushed it inside of her again, she groaned out a low moan.

As Sheldon fucked her with the dildo, Penny watched closely as he matched his pace with his fist pounding away at his swollen dick. Keeping to this rhythm, Sheldon mentally transferred his firm strokes to the push and pull of the toy he pistoned into her wet cunt. Her moans began to intersect with her vulgar outcries.

"Oh god, yes, fuck me, Sheldon! Fuck me harder!" Penny pushed her hips back against the dildo, bouncing with her movements. A sick part of her wanted nothing more than for this to get out of control and to feel the slight bump of his hand on her skin. He still hadn't laid one finger on her.

Feeling her orgasm building, Penny blindly reached over, feeling the smooth texture of her egg vibrator touch her fingertips. Flipping the switch, she placed the egg against her clit. She could tell she could cum just from Sheldon pounding away at her, but she wanted that little extra kick. She pushed away any insecurity she had about offending him. Sheldon licked his lips as she rocked the toy over her clit pushing the dildo faster inside of her, matching his speed with his hand jerking his cock. Soon, Penny could feel heat spread from her spine all the way down her toes as her orgasm crashed violently through her body. Before it settled, another hit her again, and then another, and another, and Penny knew she had hit a rolling plateau that would only stop when Sheldon did. Tears leaked from her eyes as she sobbed her pleasure, her pussy twitching uncontrollably with her release.

Sheldon shot hard into his hand as he watched Penny come completely undone in front of him. His rhythm knocked off kilter and his pace became jerky and uneven. He had to let go of the dildo as he crumbled forward, burying his face into the mattress. Penny threw the egg away from her, coming down from the waves of wanton fury that left her breathless. They laid there for several minutes, sweaty and panting as they tried to reorient themselves to the situation.

Sheldon sat up first, looking down at where he soiled his shirt with his semen. Pulling the t-shirt off, he remained in his tight under shirt which fortunately seemed dry. He used his t-shirt to wipe off the rest of his body. He let his gaze fall over to Penny, who watched him through hooded eyes as she remained in her same position, only now with her legs extended. His eyes trailed to her shaved pussy, and he noticed a wet puddle underneath her.

"God, Sheldon," Penny rubbed her face, covering her smiling expression. "What did we just do?"

Sheldon huffed out a sigh, holding his shirt shyly over his penis which was now beginning to go flaccid. "I… well… I guess I don't know the exact name for what we just did."

Penny looked at him through her fingers. Noticing his confused expression turn panicked, she sat up quickly and reached out to grab his arm. Sheldon jerked as a reflex and looked down at her fingers holding his uncovered forearm firmly.

"Don't run," Penny pleaded with him. "It's okay. What we did - maybe it's a little unconventional but clearly we both enjoyed ourselves."

Sheldon swallowed visibly and nodded his head, "I thought about you... frequently… after finding your box."

Penny tried to hide her smile, her stomach bubbling.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again sometime."

Sheldon nodded at her words, still avoiding her eyes.

"Maybe next time…" Penny breathed in deeply through her nose and released a nervous breath. "We can touch each other."

Sheldon stared down at her hand touching his forearm. Though overwhelming, he noted the softness of her touch and the way it warmed his skin.

"Perhaps," he nodded his head. "We'd…" he stumbled on his words again as he met her eyes. "We'd have to go slow. Slower than this."

"Of course," Penny replied warmly.

"When would that be? Next time?" He asked her, his blue eyes shining in innocent wonder.

Penny's green irises danced in mischief, her answer for him just at the tip of her tongue.

~The End~

 


End file.
